million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuukaze no Melody
Yuukaze no Melody (夕風のメロディー, Melody of the Evening Wind) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 single. The song is performed by Karen Shinomiya and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Noriko Fujimoto and composed as well as arranged by Youji Noi. Track List #STANDING ALIVE #Fantasista Carnival (ファンタジスタ・カーニバル) #WHY? #STEREOPHONIC ISOTONIC #addicted #Yuukaze no Melody (夕風のメロディー) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Yuukaze hakobu tasogare MERODII Kokoro o sumaseba nee kikoeru deshou Sagashiteta no motomete ita no Kinou yori tashika na yume ga koko ni aru Hikari no nioi kimi e no omoi Arifureta sekai o someru Yume ai kibou deai watashi o dakishimete Motto jiyuu ni aruite yukitai Afureru kimochi tsunoru negai oto ni nosete Utaou kimi no sora e Dokomademo tsuzuku you ni to Yuukaze tsumugu natsukashii MERODII Kokoro o azukete hora kikoeru deshou Kanjite ita yo todoite ita yo Itsudemo yasashii koe ga koko ni aru Sotto haratta namida no saki de Machiwabita ashita ni aeru Yorokobi kanashimi kurikaesu toki no naka de Kimi to iu na no yuuki de aruiteku Mou osorenai mayowanai tsuyoku shinjite Kanadeyou tsugi no sora e Taemanaku hibiku you ni to Yume ai kibou deai watashi o dakishimete Motto jiyuu ni aruite yukitai Kako mirai meguri meguru kiseki o tsunai de Haruka na kimi no sora e Watashi wa utau no kono koe no kagiri Dokomademo tsuzuku you ni to |-| Kanji= 夕風運ぶ　黄昏メロディー 心をすませば　ねぇ聴こえるでしょう 探してたの　求めていたの 昨日より　確かな夢が　胸（ここ）にある 光の匂い　君への想い ありふれた世界を染める 夢　愛　希望　出会い　私を抱きしめて もっと自由に　歩いてゆきたい 溢れる気持ち　つのる願い　音に乗せて 歌おう　君の空へ どこまでも続くようにと 夕風つむぐ　懐かしいメロディー 心をあずけて　ほら聞こえるでしょう 感じていたよ　届いていたよ いつでも　やさしい声が　耳（ここ）にある そっと払った　涙の先で 待ちわびた明日に会える 喜び　悲しみ　くり返す時の中で 君という名の勇気で歩いてく もう恐れない　迷わない　強く信じて 奏でよう　次の空へ 絶え間なく響くようにと 夢　愛　希望　出会い　私を抱きしめて もっと自由に　歩いてゆきたい 過去　未来　めぐりめぐる奇跡をつないで はるかな君の空へ 私は歌うの　この声の限り どこまでも続くようにと |-| English= The evening wind carries its twilight melody When I strain my heart, hey, you can hear it, right? I looked for what I was looking for Since yesterday, here (in my chest) lies a certain dream The scent of light and these feelings to you They all color an ordinary world You have embraced me with dreams, love, hopes, and meetings I want to walk more freely These overflowing feelings from my strong desires sing out into sounds As I sing towards your sky So that I can continue to wherever The evening wind had spun its nostalgic melody I kept it in my heart and hey, you can hear it, right? I felt it and it reached to me These gentle voices are always here (in my ears) Gently wiping my previous tears I can meet tomorrow that I awaited for Among these repeating happiness and sadness I will walk with courage named "you" Strongly believing that I'm no longer afraid and in astray It plays its music towards the next sky So that it resonates without stopping You have embraced me with dreams, love, hopes, and meetings I want to walk more freely It connects these miracles around n' round the past and future Towards your distant sky I can sing for as long as this voice goes So that I can continue to wherever Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Yui Kondou) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 (sung by: Karen Shinomiya)